1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic mirror and a method for displaying an image using the electronic mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human body emits electromagnetic waves in various wavelength bands. Analysis of electromagnetic waves emitted from a human body may give information of the physical condition of each part of the human body. For example, an object having a temperature emits an infrared (IR) ray with a wavelength corresponding to the temperature. Thus, IR rays emitted from a human body may be used to recognize the change of body temperature or the change in temperature of local skin, which may be used to find a health condition and to check a degree of fatigue.
A terahertz wave may pass through various kinds of dielectric substances such as paper and plastic since it has a relatively longer wavelength than IR. Thus, terahertz waves emitted from a human body may be used to diagnose diseases not identified by the naked eyes, for example a progression of tooth decay, skin cancer and breast cancer. Also, the terahertz waves may be used to analyze, for example, a dielectric constant or refractive index of cells.